Thomas Raymond (Earth-616)/Expanded History
__TOC___ Preface Toro's history spanning over 70 years of publications. Below is an unabridged version of his history. For an abridged version see . Regarding 1940s Publications: It has been revealed that a number of the Toro's wartime adventures were actual comic book adaptations published as wartime propaganda, particularly this adventures with the Young Allies but they are based on actual facts despite obvious embellishments and artistic license on the part of the comic book creators. Origins Fred Raymond, a young man in the employ of Professor Phineas T. Horton, the man who would later create the original Human Torch, was an expert on flame proofing who was conducting experiments with asbestos. Longtime exposure to asbestos ruined Raymond's health, and he left Horton's employ. Soon afterwards Raymond married Nora Jones, a scientist who was herself seriously ill from overexposure to radium in her experiments. They honeymooned in Mexico, and nine months later their son Thomas was born. They nicknamed him "Toro," the Spanish word for bull, as a private joke, in memory of the bullfights they had seen on their honeymoon. As Thomas grew into boyhood, his parents realized that they would probably die from their illnesses before he became an adult. Later, they discovered that Thomas was immune to fire, and Nora theorized that he was a mutant. In the year 1940, the Raymond's home was invaded by a costumed criminal named the Asbestos Lady and her gang. The Asbestos Lady utilized fire in her crimes, protecting herself with asbestos, and intended to force Raymond to develop new means by which she could use asbestos for crime. The Human Torch, who had been watching the Raymonds' home, suspecting that the Asbestos Lady would contact such a noted authority on asbestos, broke in and captured the gang. The Asbestos Lady, however, escaped. Learning of the Toro's immunity to fire and left, deciding to keep a secret eye on the Raymond family in case they were terrorized by Asbestos Lady again . By the summer of 1941, Nora's health took a turn for the worst and Toro's powers began to manifest in the ability to generate flame, but the lad had little control. When the Torch came to visit unannounced, Toro's father kicked the Torch out before his son could see the Human Torch, and blamed the Torch for somehow being responsible for his sons condition . Shortly after, Toro's father decided to take the family on a trip. Still targeted by Asbestos Lady, she had placed a tree on the railroad tracks causing their train to derail. Toro's parents were killed in the train wreck, and Toro -- dazed and confused from injuries he sustained -- was spotted by the owner of Pop's circus who noticed Toro's immunity to heat by witnessing the boy holding a red hot chunk of metal without burning his hands . Pop then adopted Toro and made the boy part of his circus. The Torch realized that Toro had the same powers that he himself did. The Torch became Toro's legal guardian, and trained Toro in the use of his powers. Becoming a crime fighting team, their first adventure led to the capture of the circus strong man Samson who stole a scientific device . Shortly after Toro's teaming with the Human Torch he became a target of the Nazis who used spies posing as his deceased parents to convince him to go to Germany and assist in weapons manufacturing. Realizing he was duped too late, Toro was freed by the Torch and returned to America . Following this, the Human Torch and Toro were nearly inseparable. World War II 1941 Taking in Toro as his ward, teaching him how to use his powers . The Human Torch and Toro clashed with foes such as the Brain , Blackjack , the Hag , Dr. Smart , and arsonist Hawk Rivers . During this time, Captain America's partner Bucky had also helped found the Sentinels of Liberty fan club, a youth group that endorsed patriotism and support of the United States during the war. The United States government used the group to found the Young Allies which consisted of Bucky, the Toro, Patrick "Knuckles" O'Toole, Geoffrey "Jeff" Vandergill, Henry "Tubby" Tinkelbaum, and Washington "Wash" Jones. Their adventures were adapted into a comic book published by Timely Comics, but the members of the Allies had their names altered, likenesses overly dramatized (and not in the most flattering ways in some cases) and the stories embellished . Their first recorded adventure together involved being chased across the globe protecting a British spy from the true Red Skull and needing to be rescued by Captain America and the Human Torch in China . Later the Torch and Toro battled the Japanese spy known as Matzu . Later, Betty Dean and the Ferrit recruited the Torch, Toro, Sub-Mariner and the Angel to assist in searching for missing scientist Philo Zog, inventor of the robot known as Electro. They rescued Zog from the Torch's old foe Dr. Manyac who was forcing Zog to build an army of robotic Green Flames for the Nazis . The Human Torch and Toro would next clash once again with the Sub-Mariner when he was convinced by another undersea dweller named Rathia to attempt to invade the world. After Toro was injured in battle, the Torch convinced Namor the errors of his way and helped him defeat Rathia . Working as a pair the Human Torch and Toro clashed with Prince Itor and his Idol of Death , saved the nation of Alslavia from Nazi invasion , and embezzler Mr. Howe . Later, in Pennsylvania, the flaming duo stopped Nazi spy N-4 from destroying a new prototype tank . The Human Torch and Toro then clashed with their first recurring foe as a pair, the fire proof criminal known as the Parrot, returning him to justice after a jail break . The Torch and Toro next took down the so-called "King of the Crime Syndicates" and foil a jail break by the Parrot, which ultimately ended in the foes death . During this period they also stopped an oil smuggling operation by the Japanese Black Dragon Society , illegal arms dealer Mr. Falton, and the suicidal Legion of Despair . Later the Torch and Toro were asked to come to England to help escort Dr. Barrow and protect the plans for his newly invented engine as they took a train through the English countryside. The train was soon attacked by Teutonic Knight who succeeded in kidnapping the doctor. When the Torch and Toro attempted to chase after his getaway plane, the Knight dropped a bomb on a rail bridge forcing the two heroes to pull back and repair the damage to save the train and lost the Knight's trail . On December 7th, 1941 American authorities learned of a joint attack on American soil by Nazi, subersive Atlantean and Nazi forces. One of these attacks was on Pearl Harbor, and the Human Torch and Toro were sent on this mission to help turn back the invasion. It was a day that would stand in American history as the aftermath would end with the United States officially entering World War II . So horrified by the senseless destruction caused by the Japanese forces, the Human Torch and Toro fought back in the days following the attack on Pearl Harbor, attacking Japan directly slaying Japanese Admiral Nodope in the process . Returning to the United States, on December 22, 1941 the Human Torch and Toro were assigned on in secret as part of the security for Dr. Anderson, one of the men involved in Operation Rebirth the experiment the created Captain America. When Anderson was captured by Nazi spies and forced to use his knowledge to empower their agent Master Man. Tracking Anderson to the secret Nazi lab, the two heroes were to late to stop the empowerment of Master Man. The super-strong Nazi easily bested the two heroes and the Nazis fled after shooting Dr. Anderson. Rushing Anderson to a hospital, the Torch and Toro soon met with Captain America and Bucky. Realizing that the Nazis were plotting to attack a ship carrying British Prime Minister Winston Churchill to the United States they rushed to the scene. There with the assistance of the Sub-Mariner, the heroes stopped the Nazis and when Master Man's powers failed him captured the villain and turned him over to the authorities. After his rescue, Winston Churchill suggested that the group band together, suggesting they call themselves the Invaders . In the aftermath of that battle, President Roosevelt officially sanctioned the group . The Invaders then went to England to begin investigating a Nazi scientist named Brain Drain who was the apparent mastermind behind the Master Man project. After an air raid in London, they met a woman named Hilda a near amnesiac with a strange ring that led them to a location in Germany. This led to a battle against three super-humans Froh, Donar and Loga who believed themselves to be the Teutonic Gods . As Toro and the others battled these so-called gods, Cap and Hilda clashed with Brian Drain, learning that the super-beings were not gods but members of the Tekeli-Li race. The battle ended with the aliens sacrificing their lives to destroy Brain Drain's lab in a massive explosion which the Invaders were able to escape . 1942 Returning to the United States at the start of 1942, the Invaders intercept a Nazi U-Boat and steal a coded message which tells of another attempt on Winston Churchill's life on his way back to England following his US visit. The attack was to be carried out by the Atlantean traitor U-Man. When Namor attempted to go to fight U-Man alone, the Torch and other Invaders attempted to stop him, but Namor managed to escape with the help of Bucky . After confusion with the military , the Torch, Toro and Captain America went after both the Sub-Mariner and Bucky and assisted them in saving Churchill and Namor's friend Betty Dean from U-Man . Sent on a mission to the Swiss Alps to investigate strange happenings, the Torch and Toro were captured by the mad scientist Basil Frankenstein. Frankenstein (descendant of Victor Frankenstein creator of the Frankenstein's Monster) sought to duplicate the Torch's abilities in his own creation for the Nazis. The other Invaders came to the Torch and Toro's rescue, destroying Frankenstein's Nazi monster . Reuniting with the Young Allies, Toro helped the group thwart a Japanese invasion of Alaska led by the Khan . Back in the United States, the Torch and Toro became less restricted to just police work in New York City and expanded their scope to dealing with domestic crime, spies from Nazi Germany, Imperial Japanese invaders and more. They clashed with Nazi saboteur th Saint . Reunited with the Young Allies, Toro helped his friends locate lost explorer Martin Livingstone. They helped Livingstone defend his latest discover, the island dubbed "New America" from the Black Talon and the Nazis with the assistance of the Human Torch and Captain America . With the Torch, Toro battled weapons smuggler Izan , the insane Javelin , and saved New York from destruction by Japanese spy Moppino and his Atom Expansion Ray . Assisting with the war effort in the Pacific, the Human Torch and Toro stopped Japanese Agent X, and later stopped Nazi and Japanese spies from planting bombs all over New York's infrastructure . They also prevented the Metal Mobsters from stealing an experimental metal called Y-9 . Returning to the Invaders, Toro participated in a war bond parade that was interrupted by the Red Skull who captured the Torch, Toro, Captain America and Sub-Mariner. He then left Bucky (seeing him as no threat) and brainwashed the Torch and the others to do his bidding, sending them to attack American munitions factories . When Bucky formed the Liberty Legion to counter his friends, the Red Skull sent the mind-controlled Invaders to attack various American landmarks. The Torch and Toro are sent to destroy the Lincoln Memorial. They are opposed by Legion memberes Red Raven and the Whizzer and forced to retreat . Furious the Skull sent the Invaders to attack Wriggly Stadium during a Yankees again and they were once more opposed by the Liberty Legion. Toro was captured in advance and replaced by Yankees bat-boy Fred Davis Jr. to trick the Skull into thinking that they managed to free Toro from his control. During the fight, Toro (snapping out of the Skull's control on his own) destroyed the airship that housed the equipment that kept the Torch and the others under the Red Skull's thrall, freeing them from the Skull's control . Returning to England with the Invaders, Toro and his allies clashed with Baron Blood and met the Falsworth clan including Jacqueline Falsworth, her father Lord Montgomery (who was the hero known as Union Jack during World War I) and his brother John, who unknown to them all is secretly Baron Blood himself . With Union Jack coming out of retirement to join the Invaders, Toro assisted the group in another clash with Baron Blood ending with the Baron's escape . When it is learned that Baron Blood had been feeding on Jacqueline, the Torch and Toro hid on the Falsworth property while the other Invaders went searching for Baron Blood again, catching the Baron in an attempt of feeding on Jacqueline again. They were unable to stop Baron Blood from escaping with Jacqueline due to a rainstorm snuffing ou their flames. The Invaders eventually tracked Baron Blood to a cave where he was impaled through the heart with a stalagmite and killed. However the battle cost the Union Jack the use of his legs and Jacqueline required immediate medical attention . Rushing Jacqueline to a military hospital , there Toro and the others clashed with the Blue Bullet while the Torch gave Jacqueline a life saving blood transfusion that endowed her with super-human speed.She aided the group in defeating the Blue Bullet and joined the group as Spitfire . Toro then joined in Invaders on a mission to rescue Jacob Goldstein a Jewish scholar trapped in the Warsaw ghettos. Finding Jacob, he refused to abandon his work and the Toro and the others were soon captured by the Nazis . They were taken prisoner by the Nazi known as the Face, but were rescued by Goldstein who managed to transform himself into the Golem of Jewish lore . Returning to England, the Toro and the Invaders were upstaged by a group of new British heroes called the Crusaders who ended up taking the task of protecting the King of England from the Invaders . However, the Invaders soon learned that the Crusaders were -- unknown to them -- backed by a Nazi spy seeking to assassinate the King, and the two groups helped foil the plot . Soon after the Crusaders incident, the Invaders were given a headquarters in England within Big Ben. While the adult Invaders were given a mission to capture three Nazi operatives, Toro and Bucky were ordered to stay behind to maintain an "Invaders presence" in the area while the others were off on assignment . Returning to the US with the Torch, Toro helped exposed sculptor turned spy Frank Portl . When Nazi forces attempted to break out the Python from prison, the Human Torch and Toro worked with the Sub-Mariner and soon found themselves reunited with the Torch's creator Professor Horton. Horton was captured by the Python and forced to use the device he used to create the Torch to boost his powers exponentially. Turned into a compliant slave of the Python, the Torch terrorized New York City until he was restored to normal by Toro, the Sub-Mariner, and Horton. In the process the heroes prevented a Nazi invasion of New York and slew the Python. Afterward, the Torch and Horton parted on decent terms . Back in New York the flaming duo stopped Von Brukk's attempt to steal TNT to blow up air craft factories in the area and later captured Captain von Spitz and his spies . Returning to England with the Invaders the Toro joined them in tracking down the Private Biljo White -- creator of the Major Victory comic book, whose title hero had an origin similar to Captain America -- who had been captured by the Nazis. Tracking White to Hitler's stronghold in Germany, the Toro and the others were trounced by Master Man and taken prisoner . While they managed to get information about Operation Rebirth out of White, the result only empowered one Nazi agent turning her into Warrior Woman. When the Invaders attempted to escape, they were defeated by the combined might of Master Man and Warrior Woman. With Captain America left for death, Toro and the others are then recaptured . They are then brought to Berlin to be executed following the marriage of Master Man and Warrior Woman . An attempt to rescue them by Captain America and the Destroyer failed and resulted in the capture of both Captain America and Spitfire . However the Destroyer (taking on his fathers guise of Union Jack) came to the Invaders rescue, freeing them during the wedding. During the battle, Toro could not generate his flames fast enough to fully melt bullets fired at him by a Nazi shoulder and was gunned down . With the aid of Dyna-Mite, the Invaders managed to escape Nazi Germany in a Nazi bomber, but were forced to splash dive into the English Channel . Rescued by the British navy and brought back to England, Toro was rushed back to England to get immediate medical attention . In England, doctors determined that Toro required a specialized surgery that could only be carried out by an American surgeon named Hijiri Sabuki. When the Invaders were ordered to assist in preventing the Nazis from invading Egypt, the Torch trusted Toro's care to Bucky who traveled to the United States to seek out Sabuki . However, when Bucky arrived at Sabuki's home in California, he learned that because of Sabuki's Japanese ancestory he had been placed in a relocation camp by the United States military . Putting Toro in the hospital, Bucky located Sabuki, but Bucky, Sabuki and his daughter Gwendolyne were all captured by Nazi operative Agent Axis . Learning that Bucky sought out Sabuki to save Toro's life, Agent Axis has his men kidnap Toro and hospital visitor Davey Mitchell who happened to witness the site. Agent Axis reveals that he wants Sabuki to separate the three minds that share his body, but Sabuki only agrees to do it if he can first save Toro's life. Completing the life saving operation, Sabuki then begins to operate on Agent Axis. Axis has Davey and Gwen attached to machines that, should Agent Axis be killed, they would be electrocuted as well. Toro comes to and attacks with Bucky, freeing Gwen and Davey. The resulting short circuit causes the pair to be endowed with super-human powers. Before Agent Axis can deal with the youths, the Invaders then came smashing through the wall, having tracked down their charges . Toro, Bucky, Gwen and Davey then assist the Invaders in capturing Agent Axis and following his capture decide to band together as the Kid Commandos . Back in the United States the Torch and Toro contacted their long time friend Carl Burgos a writer/artist at Timely Comics, to provide an idea for a write story that made fun of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler and arranged to have the comics air dropped all over Nazi Germany. Angry, Hitler ordered assassins in New York to kill the comic book creator. The Human Torch, Toro and Carl's colleague Bill Everett saved Carl before he could be fatally poisoned . The Torch and Toro stopped War Stamp counterfeiter Big Eyes in New York , the Hooded Gang lynch mob in Somerville, and claustrophobic bank robber Johnny Clostro . Later Toro rejoined the Young Allies, and assisted Captain America, the Human Torch and Betty Ross stop the Red Skull's plot to poison everyone in Washington D.C., an adventure that ended in the Red Skull's seeming demise . Rejoining the Kid Commandos, Toro and his teammates are called on by the Invaders to help investigate spy activities in San Diego. The youths become a target of Lady Lotus who sends U-Man to capture Golden Girl. The Kid Commandos prove to be no match against U-Man and are easily defeated . The Commandos are rescued by the Invaders, but they fail to stop U-Man from escaping with Golden Girl. Discovering that he has developed feelings for Golden Girl, Toro joins the Kid Commandos and Invaders in rescuing her from Lady Lotus. When Bucky shows a great amount of affection toward Golden Girl upon her rescue, Toro grew jealous. If he ever reconciled his feelings with Golden Girl remains unrecorded . Toro then join the Kid Commandos on a war bond rally shortly thereafter . Next Toro joined the Human Torch, Captain America, Bucky, the Destroyer, Black Widow, Black Marvel, Blazing Skull, and the Black Marvel in invading a Nazi compound in Europe . After, the Torch and Toro travel to Canada on vacation, the Torch and Toro prevented the so-called "Canadian Fuhrer's" bombings of Canadian cities . Returning to the United States, the Torch and Toro stopped a spy ring led by J-97 . Toro and the Invaders also banded together to defend the Brooklyn shipyards from what they believed to be an attack by the time displaced Thor Corps . When the Young Allies were asked to appear in a movie about their adventures, Toro and the other Young Allies took up the opportunity which led to the youths (with the help of Captain America and the Human Torch) foiling the Owl's plan to assist in a Japanese invasion of America . Later the Torch and Toro tackled the Bloodsucker Plants , and Stumpy's gang of fingerprint planters . Joining the American Navy on patrol of the Atlantic, the Human Torch and Toro aid in the attack of a Nazi U-Boat battalion and discover that the Sub-Mariner was aboard one of the ships. Thinking Namor was a spy, the two heroes turned their sometime ally over to the British authorities and he was locked up in Castle Depthford. The Sub-Mariner escaped and was soon tracked back to New York City. The Torch and Toro soon learned that the Sub-Mariner was posing as a traitor in order to learn how the Nazis were learning the positions of American boats. They discovered that it was the work of members of the old "White" Russia, the Baron and Baroness Kidersky who were famous ballerinas that used interpretative dance to send messages to their Nazi cohorts. Taking them captive, the Torch, Toro and Sub-Mariner then forced them to put on a show that eventually led a massive Nazi fleet into an American ambush and aided in the sinking of all the ships . When the ambassador of a South American nation was later kidnapped by the Nazi spy known as the Cobra, the Torch and Toro came to the rescue , exposed a plot by Nazis to poison food concentrates being shipped to American soldiers fighting abroad , and stopped would be ransomer and cross-dressing villain Madam Crime . In addition to this, the Torch and Toro also stopped Nazi spy the Beak form replacing supplies being shipped to the Russian front with junk to strain American-Russian relations . Toro later helped the Young Allies battle Professor Kraut and the "Comet of Doom" . In October of 1942 the Human Torch and Toro joined Captain America and Bucky into Shanghai, China, to locate boy genius Zhang Chin clashing with Imperial Japanese forces . They succeed in getting the boy to the extraction site . In early November of that year, Toro and the Invaders joined a squad of Russian troops led by Colonel Vasily Karpov to lead an attack on the Nazi occupied town of Kronas. There they encountered the Red Skull and Master Man testing out a new ray gun weapon, forcing the villains to set it to explode and flee the scene. Toro and the others had to stay behind to save the villagers who home was burned to the ground . 1943 At the beginning of 1943, the Toro joined the Invaders in occupied Poland to help with the resistance movement. There Toro accidentally blew their cover while trying to prepare a surprise for Bucky's 18th birthday, they were ambushed by Master Man and Warrior Woman Returning to the United States, the Human Torch and Toro came to the aid of Professor Horton and his niece Doris to help protect stolen Nazi secrets she smuggled into the United States from Sweden . Continuing their solo adventures together the Torch and Toro faced constant clashes with both Nazi and Japanese forces. The pair stopped Nazi Mr. Heiters attempt to blow up American ships , exposed experimental Japanese fighter planes hidden in Death Valley , and prevented Nazi sympathizer Eric Ward from blowing up the recently completed Mount Rushmore monument . After, he and Toro prevented Colonel von Getter from stealing a new American bomber , and prevent Herr Blutcher's attempted invasion of England . Returning to New York they foiled a Nazi attempt to replace dummy rounds used in practice air raids with life ammo, and prevented Nazi agent the Blue Diamond from stealing a new experimental "Puff Gun" invented by Professor Philo Baker . After, Toro and the Torch exposed Nazi spies using prescription cough medicine to smuggle explosives . Toro then traveled to the nation of Bonara with the Young Allies and thwarts attacks by Nazi agent the Ambassador of Terror and later helped the Young Allies destroy a secret tunnel that leads from China to the United States created by the Serpent . Later, the Human Torch and Toro exposed Nazi saboteur Herr von Richter , foiled Captain von Sar's bombing plot , stopped the mad scientist named Bashon and his Ape-Men , and put an end to the mysterious murderer known as the Sewer Man . Toro later joins the Young Allies for a war bond drive in Los Angeles California at the Paramount Theater. The event is interrupted when a group of men attack people waiting for the event. Toro manages to snap the attackers out of their trance with a bright flash of his flame powers. This puzzles the Allies, unaware that it is the work of Toro's old foe Lady Lotus, and they carry on their bond rally . After interrogating the men, Bucky and Toro realize that they are dealing with Lady Lotus attempting to shake the public morale. When the Young Allies attempt to deal with her, the FBI order them to follow their orders and report to Democracy Pictures to participate in a film to support the war effort. As they participate in the shoot, they are unaware that Lady Lotus has tracked them down and by using a crystal, created by the Celestials that amplified her powers takes control of some actors dressed as Nazis. Taking control of Toro as well, Lady Lotus is able to overpower the other Young Allies and capture them in a circle of fire . Telling the Young Allies she intended to take over the west coast. When the Allies continued to resist her, she used her powers to put them under her control. Lady Lotus then ordered Toro and the others to pilot a B-17 and P-40 to attack Muroc Army Airfield. However, Wash snapped out of Lady Lotus' control, then freed Toro's mind with a flare gun blast, prompting Toro to use a bright flare to snap the other Allies out of her control. Back in control, Bucky ordered the Young Allies to turn around and take the fight back to Lady Lotus . D Category:Toro Category:Expanded History